No Title
by drean
Summary: Nakago decides to have a little fun on the battle field. NakaXHoto. PWP. Most likely will be yaoi.


Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi nor do I eat up money from it so no lawsuits k??

Pairing/s: HotohoriXNakago

Warning/s: Male/Male. Haha, obviously.

Summary: Nobody cares, just read it. Lol.

No Title

And so the fight came to the last two warriors. Konan and Kotou had been fighting since dawn broke. It was now nearing midnight. Hotohori eyed his opponent, keenly observing his movements while ducking at the same time from his attacks. It was a little hard to avoid the attacks of his enemy especially since he was wearing his kimono. He didn't have time to change, war was waging against them. Nakago, on the other hand, kept on taunting the Konan emperor.

"I expected more from the other seishis. It would have been more fun if there were many of you. But I guess that by seiryuu, I would have to end this game soon. Maybe too soon." said Nakago with a smug expression dashed across his face.

"Never underestimate the enemy, Nakago. I can do things you would never have imagined." replied the emperor. A little bit of defiance in his voice.

"In bed?" answered the blonde with a smirk preparing his chi.

"You don't know what you're asking for!" With that, Hotohori pulled his sword from it's sheath and struck Nakago.

The general quickly avoided the attack and tried to whip the brunette emperor with his chi. It hit Hotohori hard on his back which made him step on his kimono and lose balance to tumble on the grassy land before him. Nakago promptly took advantage of this and wheeled his chi on Hotohori's neck. Because of the tight rope, the emperor found it hard to move his body. He summoned all his strength and after several attempts, he managed to bruise the blonde enough for him to retreat from his position.

Hotohori slowly resorted to a standing position and tried to recover from his lack of breath. When he had done so, he resumed on attacking the general with his sword. Nakago failed to avoid one hard blow resulting in the detachment of his chest plate. Hotohori stopped the attack for a while and continued on observing the blonde.

Hotohori had always admired the general's strength and power. He was a different kind of general. He knew what he wanted and he knew how to get it. Nakago reeled his chi and belted it, slowly moving forward. Hotohori could now see clearly every contour on the blonde's beautiful body. His thin shirt finely hugged his torso because of sweat. It was then that Nakago spoke, interrupting Hotohori from his gaze.

"True that I have underestimated you. I have never thought that a beautiful emperor like you, pampered and sheltered, could manage to fight an equal fight with me. I guess I wouldn't be too bored if I was to fight you over and over again, beautiful emperor."

The talk caught the boy emperor completely off guard. Hotohori missed Nakago's move and was surprised to find both his hands clasped tightly behind his back. A heavy sword laid dangerously on his neck.

Hotohori would have been worrying right now if they hadn't been in such an awkward position. The blonde's left arm curled around his waist and Nakago's right arm rested low from his tummy to his chest with the sword hugging the emperor tight. Nakago's face nuzzled his neck. He would have shouted, 'WHAT THE HELL?!' if he had a chance to do so but seeing as the sword rested heavily on his throat, he knew he wasn't allowed to speak.

Not that he really cared because it seems he was at lost for words. He tensed when he felt the general tracing his way with his lips up the emperor's ear before licking lightly and saying, "You should learn never to let down your guard."

Nakago smirked and raised his sword slightly, allowing the boy emperor to speak which Hotohori responded to by shouting, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Trying to see if Konan's pretty emperor's up for a lay," was Nakago's reply.

Hotohori succeeded in freeing one hand because of his utmost embarrassment thus making all sorts of movements just to get away from the blonde. Yes, he was aware of Nakago's hardened member, all the more for him to get a little more desperate to try and get away. Sure, he had fantasized about the handsome blonde in everyway possible, but that only applied when he trying to get some fucking sleep! True enough that it was midnight, but he wasn't planning on getting some sleep either!

'What is it with him?!' thought Hotohori as he continuously slapped the general on the face. Luckily, his slapping worked which made the general set him free.

"Next time, slap my ass not my face." said Nakago thoughtfully as he caressed his sore cheeks.

Hotohori managed to get 10 yards away from him before the blonde quickly caught him and planted a shocking kiss on his lips. When the momentum was done, a very loud "GET AWAY FROM ME!! AAAAAHHHH!! " was heard from the Konan emperor. After which Nakago saw him running as fast as he could as if the devil was on his back.

"Looks like we'll have to retreat." said Nakago with a sigh.

A/N: I don't know if I'll get the next chapter up. Need reviews first. I'm totally unaware if this fic is good or not. J And there's too many fic's named untitled, I choose No Title because honestly, I really cant think of any good ones. P


End file.
